I Like Your Pants Around Your Feet
by cinnamonscrolls
Summary: Klaine. Kurt drops by Blaine's house, and finds him in the shower. Sex ensues featuring bottom!Blaine. Established relationship but first time, so set after 2x16. Around 3000 words.


Title: I Like Your Pants Around Your Feet

Pairing: Klaine

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: Bjs, consensual sex, some swearing.

Summary: Kurt drops by Blaine's house, and finds him in the shower. Sex ensues featuring bottom!Blaine. Established relationship but first time, so set after 2x16. Around 3000 words.

Disclaimer: I only own Glee in my daydreams. I also do not profit from fic.

Kurt walks up the driveway of Blaine's house, shoving his keys deep in his pocket. He almost laughs at the contrast of how perfect the house is, compared to the family living inside it. Every flower has it's own very particular place and a definite colour scheme. Not a single stone on is askew. The leaves in the trees dance as though it were choreographed.

It almost looks as though no one lives there and practically no one does, Kurt concedes. Blaine only stays in the house for school holidays, and Blaine's parents are rarely within the state, let alone the suburb. Officially they went away for business, but Blaine had always said that they stay away because they want nothing to do with him.

Kurt had trouble understanding that, but was secretly glad that he didn't have to meet these people. Blaine means a great deal to him, and he'd hate to have to share him with people who don't deserve him. At all.

He brushes some dust off his shirt before knocking on the door. It mustn't have been closed properly because the latch gives way and the door opens slowly with a quiet creak. The hardwood floors of the foyer come into view, but the lights are off and the house looks deserted.

He briefly considers waiting outside, or even calling Blaine and asking where he is. But his car is here so he steps inside and looks around. He notes that there are no family pictures, and no knick knacks. If he didn't know better, he'd think that they might've been robbed. He really needs to get in here and do some decorating.

He flicks the curtains open, and light trickles into the room so that the mahogany floors glisten softly. "Blaine?" He calls, wandering around the house. "Blaine?"

There's no answer. He pulls his phone out of his pocket, and sends Blaine a quick text. None of the rooms on the lower floor are inhabited. All the blinds are closed and the surfaces are covered with a fine layer of dust, except the kitchen.

Blaine hasn't answered his text, and Kurt begins to worry. Chewing lightly at his lip he starts up the stairs. There is a soft hum, but he can't make out what it is. He pauses as he reaches the carpeted landing, "Blaine?"

A small bar of light is visible from under one of the doors, and the rest look like they're painted on. It's becoming increasingly clear that Blaine only leaves his room to get food.

The door leads to Blaine's bedroom and the audible hum is coming from ensuite. Kurt sits on the edge of the bed and looks around. The room is quite masculine, decorated in various tones of blue and brown.

The room is one of the only one's in the house that has any sort of decoration. There's a small gilded bird on the dresser, and photos of far off places that would no doubt provide a perfect escape from the Anderson Asylum. There's also a leather-bound journal and a stack of yellowing mail on the bedside table. Letters from his parents by the look of it.

It's been awhile since the boy's have seen each other. Kurt misses him despite the fact that they text every night, staying up into the early morning talking about anything and everything. The way he smells, his little idiosyncrasies, and the way he sometimes gets lost in his own thoughts.

Kurt rubs his palms against his pants, and questions whether to sneak a look at Blaine in the bathroom. They haven't seen each other naked yet, regardless of all their make outs and talking.

It's not because neither of them are ready, but rather that Kurt doesn't know how to approach it, and they often run out of time alone before they get to that. They seem to be forever stuck in the stage of touches around clothes. Kurt wants more though, even though he's not sure exactly what _it_ is, but he wants Blaine uninhibited. Whether that means panting in his ear and begging him for more, or dragging his teeth along his skin.

He stands abruptly, deciding that he's had enough. He's sick of waiting.

Plucking up all of his courage, he opens the door of the bathroom, and presses his eye against the crack. The room's full of steam, and Kurt can only make out the faint outline of Blaine running his hands through his hair. Blaine's randomly throwing out random notes, and doing some strange dance that involves pelvic thrusts.

Kurt smothers his giggles with a laugh just as the water shuts off. Blaine reaches for his towel and Kurt is mildly hypnotised by the muscles moving under his skin.

It's not even a decision anymore. Not a want, but a _need _inside of him.

It's a compulsion.

He pushes the door the rest of the way open, and leans against the jamb. Blaine spins, towel wrapped around his waist, and water making trails down his chest before dripping from the trail of hairs leading to a place that Kurt _really_ wants to go.

"Oh. Um, hey Kurt." Blaine says, looking sheepish. "Been waiting long?" Kurt raises a brow, because really, how can one person be so fucking casual when they're clad in only a towel? Personally, Kurt's pretty sure that he's dying of sexual frustration, and if roles were reversed he'd hope that Blaine jumped on him and fucked him into the floor.

Again, that might just be Kurt though.

Blaine's apparently waiting for an answer. "Not too long." Kurt replies, trying to look normal. "I tried to let you know I was here, but you were clearly a little busy." Blaine dips his head and chuckles while Kurt's head thinks completely unproductive things about how to make laughing the last thing on Blaine's mind.

Fuck it, he decides. He's sick of the bullshit, he's sick of being a precious flower and he's sick of being a virgin.

"Take off the towel Blaine." He's pleased at how dominant he sounds and that his voice doesn't waver.

It's Blaine's turn to raise a brow now. He hesitates for only a second before the towel drops to the floor. Kurt can't help it, his eyes immediately leave Blaine's face trailing along and he takes several steps forward.

Blaine laughs. "Don't even think about it. If you want some of this, you have to lose some clothes." His voice has a deeper sound than usual, and the hairs at the back of Kurt's neck prickle.

He immediately pulls at his shirt and heels off his boots, pulling sharply when the shirt gets stuck. He inhales deeply when he feels Blaine's hands undoing his belt, and hopes that Blaine doesn't notice that he's hard. He then wonders whether that's a bad thing.

The shirt comes off and lands across the room. "That's a very good start," Blaine smiles slowly. Kurt can see that Blaine's half hard, and he can't believe this is happening. He likes the aggressive side of himself, and with that thought he grabs Blaine and kisses him. His fingers curl into the hair at the nape of Blaine's neck and he groans as some of the tension leaves his shoulders.

Blaine pulls him closer, and Kurt can feel the steam rising off the boy's skin. Kurt snickers inwardly as Blaine's tongue fights with his for dominance over the kiss. It's brilliant and amazing, and Kurt wants _more._ He wants rough and ragged, and desperate.

He wants to feel sexy.

When the kiss ends Kurt's blushing faintly, and Blaine's panting. The boys grin at each other before diving right back in, one of Blaine's hands is on Kurt's neck while the other one strokes himself. It's slow, relaxed and Kurt think it's hot that Blaine has no shame.

"Kneel." Kurt orders, and Blaine's eyes widen almost imperceptibly before he lowers himself to the floor. Kurt's cock twitches at the sight of Blaine on his knees and he imagines how fucking hot it would be for those eyes to be watching him while that mouth was sucking his cock.

He unzips his jeans, and Blaine reaches out and pulls them down his legs. Blaine leans forward like the tease that he is, and he's so close that Kurt can feel his breath against his skin. "What now?"

Kurt's struggling to process that he's directing this. He's in control. "Suck me." He says, and Blaine grins like he's just been told he can have ice-cream sundaes for dinner.

Blaine's digs his nails in quickly before pulling Kurt's underwear down around his ankles, and Kurt's skin pebbles as Blaine's hair trail back up his legs. He prays that Blaine doesn't notice when his thigh gives a small twitch.

If he did, he doesn't say anything just traces the shape of Kurt's cock before thumbing over the slit. "For god's sake, use your mouth Blaine." He's not interested in the teasing, all he wants is satisfaction and he wants it now.

Blaine makes an agreeable noise in the back of his throat before taking it in his mouth, rubbing his tongue over the head with a moan. He flicks his gaze back up and Kurt has to steel himself so that he doesn't come. The heavily lashed eyes and slightly sweaty skin and those damn lips and he's still having trouble believing that someone actually has their mouth around his cock.

Blaine moans. "God, you taste good." He doesn't take his mouth off Kurt, just speaks around the cock in his mouth.

"Shut up. Less talking."

Blaine lets his mouth slide up and down Kurt's cock, using his teeth so very softly. His head bobs up and down, and Kurt groans. His hand buries itself in Blaine's hair, and pulls. Blaine purrs and Kurt's hips roll forward into his mouth.

Blaine wraps his hand around the base of Kurt's cock and pumps as he takes his mouth away. He rises off his knees and takes Kurt's hand, leading him to the bed. His tongue darts out to wet his lips, "Come fuck me Kurt."

He pushes Blaine back onto the bed, and the other boy just winks from amongst the sheets. Kurt just shakes his head before straddling him, running his hands over Blaine's chest and running his nails over the nipples.

Blaine moans rolling his hips against Kurt. He brings his hands up fingertips trailing up along the soft cheek of Kurt's ass before tracing over the iliac bone. Their cocks are occasionally rubbing together, and the feel of so much of Kurt's skin against Blaine's is making him more than a little crazy.

Kurt steps back from the bed before grabbing Blaine and pulling him up. "Get on all fours." Kurt says, and Blaine groans before obeying. He wets two of his fingers and presses into his ass. "Oh God, Kurt." Blaine chokes.

He goes slow, allowing Blaine to get used to the intrusion, moving his fingers in and out. He angles them a little before pulling them back out. Blaine whimpers softly. "Kurt. Please?" There's something about reducing Blaine to monosyllabic sentences that gives Kurt a heady sense of achievement.

"Please what? Tell me what you want Blaine." He's got one hand stroking himself as he waits for Kurt's reply. "Fuck. Kurt, more?" Blaine pleads, and Kurt rewards him by using three fingers. Blaine makes these _noises _and pushes back up against Kurt who is pretty sure that he's not waiting much longer.

Kurt grabs at Blaine's hip and pulls him closer, lining them up. He'll admit that he's freaking out a little because really, he's never done this before and it's normal to be a little nervous, right? "Kurt? You okay?"

The look Blaine gives him is tender, even if his cock is bobbing from the motion of being half turned. "I'm just… a little nervous." He feels stupid admitting it, and stupider for voicing it.

"We don't have to do this," Blaine reminds him, "we can wait." He looks completely earnest, and Kurt considers whether he'd be as understanding if roles were reversed. He leans over and presses a kiss to Blaine's shoulder blade.

"It's just jitters." He says against Blaine's skin. "I really want to though, if you're still up for it?"

Blaine grins. "You kidding me? I'm still _very_ up for it." He turns back around and sticks his ass back up in the air. Kurt laughs at the sight and gives him a little slap. Blaine sucks his breath in and arches his back. "There's lube in the middle drawer."

Kurt rummages through Blaine's crap to find the stash of toys, and decides that he's definitely going to ask about that later. He squirts some into the palm of his hand and applies it to the length of himself before throwing it back in the drawer. He applies the excess to the rim of Kurt's ass.

Kurt takes a deep breath before pushing in and he's so focused on the rush of sensation, of being gripped so tightly by Blaine's muscles, that he barely notices when their hips meet. He follows his instincts and with his hands gripping Blaine's hips, he begins to thrust.

Blaine groans, low and loud. Kurt can see his hands gripping at the sheets as he moves his hips in time to meet Kurt's thrusts. "Oh. Oh, fuck." Kurt mutters, not caring that he's gibbering. It's exquisite, knowing that there's nothing between them, and it's hot and amazing and so very tight.

Their bodies move together, and it's not long before Kurt's going to come. Blaine's let go of the sheet and is holding himself on one elbow whilst he plays with his cock. Both boys are making desperate noises, accompanied by the general sounds of sex, and the slight squeak of the bed.

"I should pull out." Kurt mutters repeatedly, and Blaine just makes a noise that sounds like 'fuck no' and shakes his head once. Kurt's thrusts are quick and desperate, nails beginning to press into the skin covering Blaine's hip bones. "Are you close?" Blaine asks raggedly, "Because if you're not, I'm coming without you."

Kurt watches the muscles in Blaine's ass clench with the effort of not finishing. "It feels like I've been close _forever_." He says, his hips bucking quickly and he's coming before he can even decide what the hell he's doing. The sensation of Kurt coming inside him is apparently enough to send Blaine over the edge, judging by the hitch of his breath before slumping forward.

Kurt collapses onto the bed next to Blaine, and tries to even his breathing out. "Well, that was…" He begins, and his sentence is finished by Blaine saying "fucking hot" into the mattress.

"We should probably shower again." Kurt says, eyes closed and with no intention of moving anytime soon. Blaine just grunts and rolls out of the way of the wet spot on the bedclothes.

They sit in silence for a few seconds, and Kurt has no idea what to say. Thankfully, Blaine starts talking first. "I didn't think you actually would…" He trails off, and Kurt looks sheepish. Is coming inside someone cause for an apology? "It was so fucking sexy!" Blaine finishes, and Kurt laughs.

"Are you kidding me? You? With that ass?" Kurt doesn't think he can lift that eyebrow further. "You were trying to kill me. You wanted me to so turned on that I died."

Blaine laughs, and Kurt's not sure that he's going to be able to hear the sound again without associating it with the past hour's events, at least not for a few days.

He decides this isn't necessarily a bad thing.


End file.
